Kirigakure no Sato
='Kirigakure no Sato'= Kirigakure no Sato, or 'The Village Hidden in Mist', is the shinobi village of the Country of Water, Mizu no Kuni. It is one of the oldest shinobi villages in the world, and may predate Konohagakure no Sato, but the specifics or proof of such an accusation have never been proved, in either direction, so it is viewed as possible truth at best. The village itself is on the southern coast of Mizu no Kuni, and trains ninja who are apart of it and its organization to use Water Type Ninjutsu, in addition to the traditional shinobi arts. Despite its name, Kirigakure no Sato is not always under mist. At times, it has been known to be seen clearly in daylight. Though a hidden village, most native of Mizu no Kuni know the location of the village. As a result, it is visited extensively, despite being a hidden village. Most visitors are members of the Jikki no Shijou religion who are pilgrims, or are citizens of the Country of Water. It has a large beach front, and is built in a narrow plateau, hill, and valley formation, with a river running through the middle of the village and a few waterfalls existing as well. A number of bridges or wide planks make this problem, non-existent, as those who are natives to the village know better than to build on the area of the boards. The village's name, comes from the fact that with the often warm waters of the southern portion of the sea against the cool waters of the river, makes the hidden village or at least some of the areas of the village covered in mist. Like many large settlements, Kirigakure no Sato is divided into several districts, each of which will be detailed in slight in the following. It is, or was historically, led by the Mizukage or Water Shadow (水影). ''Miscellaneous'' *Known for it's swordsmen shinobi-nin, it's civil strife, and it's ferocity. Despite the fact that it has been over 110 years since the last incident of 'death match genin exams', the old tradition that the people of the Bloody Mist insist on such things is still often perpetuated. *Visited extensively, despite being a hidden village. Most visitors are members of the Jikki no Shijou religion who are pilgrims, or are citizens of the Country of Water. It has a large beach front, and is built in a narrow plateau, hill, and valley formation, with a river running through the middle of the village and a few waterfalls existing as well. A number of bridges or wide planks make this problem, non-existent, as those who are natives to the village know better than to build on the area of the boards. The village's name, comes from the fact that with the often warm waters of the southern portion of the sea against the cool waters of the river, makes the hidden village or at least some of the areas of the village covered in mist. *Despite the fact that it is a very spiritual place and the home of the ninja of Kirigakure no Sato, it is also very mercantile. Kirigakure no Sato could rival her sister Avalon in economy, if it did not prefer to keep things quiet as they can, and hidden as they can. Kirigakure no Sato has a fishing district and port district, in addition to normal areas, and a large deep water port, just as Avalon does. *While every clan answers to the Daimyo, in the Country of Water, every Shinobi Clan also answers to the Mizukage and the Kirigakure Council, and its ninja are considered Kirigakuran Shinobi-nin for all purposes and intents. Because of this, most Shinobi Clans have Estates within our around Kirigakure no Sato, as well as having lands and an Estate in their Hans. *Swimming is a training necessity for any who wish to become a Kirigakuran Shinobi-nin, and as a result, it is an additional portion of the Genin test within the country Hidden in the Mist. Category:Great Shinobi Villages